1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic read heads and particularly to magnetic read heads of the type using a magnetoresistive element as the scanning device. More particularly, the invention relates to magnetic read heads having a magnetoresistive element spaced apart from the contact portion of the head, and to an improved flux extender or guide for channeling or directing magnetic flux to the element, and providing improved performance with the head assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A magnetoresistive element in a magnetic recording head is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,217. The patented device includes a flux guide 12 disposed between the element 14 and the recording medium. The flux guide 12 is rectangular in shape and of substantially uniform thickness.
The geometry of the patented arrangement does not correspond to the geometry found in the present arrangement; for example, the flux guide according to the present invention is tapered from a width substantially equal to the magnetoresistive element at the end adjacent to the element, to a lesser width at the end adjacent the record media.